Severus Secrect Journal
by brittanymartin123
Summary: Snape has been writing in a journal today that gets the golden trio attention. What has Snape been up to lately, let's find out. contains lemon you have been warn!


i don't own the characters severus,harry,ron,or hermione

they belong to J.K. Rowling

Severus Snape Secret Journal

Ron: hey, you guys seen that journal snape was writing in during class today

Harry: Yeah, look like he was very into what he was writing. I think we should find out what in that journal.

Hermione: I don't think that we should do that, if he finds out that we look at his journal we would be in so much trouble

Harry: Do you remeber what happen in second year

Hermione: I don't think proffesor Snape would fall for something like that

Ron: You never know, he could be sending messages to you-know-who himself

Hermione: Really, Ron you know he is on our side

Ron: He can switch sides

Hermione: Rolls her eyes~ Whatever Ron

Harry: ~shaking his head at the the two~ If you two are done bickering than I can tell you the plan I have come up with

~Couple hours later~

Harry: You guys ready

Ron: Yup

Hermione: I only coming to make sure you two don't do any thing stupid~glareing at Ron and Harry who are trying but failing to look innocent

Harry: When have we ever did anything stupid

Hermione: ~she looks at harry and raise her eyebrow~ Do you really want to go there

Harry: ~Laughing nervously~ Never mind

Hermione: I though so

Ron: come on you two get under the cloak

~heading down the corriders to the dungeon~

Harry: ~sees Snape leaving his classroom~

Harry: Okay, Snape just walk out of his classroom

Ron: what are we waiting for lets go before he comes back

Hermione: I agree with Ron for once

~They go inside the classroom~

Harry: It's so dark in here I can't see a thing ~run into a cabient~ Ouch

Hermione: ~rolls eyes~ are you a wizard or not, cast lumos

Harry: Haha I was going to do that ~blushes~ It's not funny Ron

Ron: Trying to stop laughing but failing

Harry: Whatever, do you guys see the journal yet

Hermione: No, I don't see anything, how about you Ron

Ron: I think I might found some thing~moving notes,essays,ink bottles around on the desk~ I found it he says loudly

Harry: shush, Ron do you want us to get caught

Ron: ~blushes~ sorry

Hermione: there's a lock on the journal

Ron: oh great now how are we going to find out what he been up to

Hermione: Seriously, you two call yourselves wizrads ~shakes head~

Hermione: ~cast alohomore on the lock~ journal thens opens

Harry: The pages are blank looking though the journal

Ron: He really must not want anyone to read what he wrote

Harry: ~cast aparecium on the journal~ ~words start to form on the pages~ See Hermione I not that hopeless ~smiles~

Hermione: Whatever Harry ~she picks up the journal and starts to read ~uh~ you guys should read this

Ron: What? ~He starts to read then goes pale and hand sthe journal to Harry~

Harry: Reads first page

**WARNING LEMON**

I love the look of you spread out on my bed naked as the day you were born. I can feel the heat that come off your smooth skin as I run my hand down your thigh. You start to moan which makes me smile. Then you call my name Severus...

Harry: ~drops the journal in shock~ They all look at each other and back at the journal that is now lying on the floor

Ron: I think we should leave now

Harry: I agree

Hermione: Me to

~They pick up the journal, and put eveything back the way it was~

~Little did they know Severus Snape was in a dark corner smirking as they left. He is holding the real journal in his hands~

Severus:Those dunderheads will never learn to mind there own business ~he switches the journals and rids of the other one, he sits down and starts to write

Severus Dairy is on the cover

Day 1,

Dear Dairy,

I just foiled the golden trio plan to read my dairy by switching it with a journal that contain fanfiction, you should seen there faces. I think I have scraed them for life. I love tortureing those gryffindors. We will see what happens in class tomorrow

**THE END**


End file.
